


Пять слоёв одежды Асагири Гена

by wrathyforest



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One part is kinda angsty, but still fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest
Summary: Асагири Ген - очень закрытый человек.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 16





	Пять слоёв одежды Асагири Гена

**Author's Note:**

> АСАГИРИ ГЕН, ТЫ ЧЁ, СКА, СЛОЖНЫЙ-ТО ТАКОЙ?!
> 
> Не до конца уверен, правильно ли определил всю его одежду. Большая вероятность, что нет. Но идея мне очень нравится, и я больше бы сожалел, если бы так и не написал бы этот фф.

_Момохики, оставляющие нагими лишь стопы._

_Жилет, зашнурованный по самое горло._

_Юката, под которой едва различима фигура._

_Плотно обвязанный оби-дзимэ широкий пояс._

_Хаори, в бездонных рукавах скрывающее кисти._

Асагири Ген – очень закрытый человек.

**I**

Осенние дни всё ещё были полны солнца, прогретая за лето земля не спешила остывать в преддверии зимы. Ощущение твёрдой тёплой почвы под ногами отдавало приятным чувством реальности, по которому за три тысячи семьсот лет успел соскучиться Ген. Мысль о том, чтобы снова обратиться в камень, пугала менталиста до глубины души; открытые стопы, чутко курсирующие по земной коре, здорово помогали справляться с иллюзорными страхами прошлого.

Пожелтевшие листья клёна пронеслись мимо лица Асагири, словно желая сыграть на струнах его волос. Он прижал пряди, не позволяя ветру бесчинствовать. Его взгляд упал на Сенку, упорно работавшего ради будущего цивилизации; спустя секундное любование Ген грациозно прошествовал в сторону учёного, лукаво улыбаясь.

\- Сенку-чан! – нараспев начал парень. – Весь день трудишься не покладая рук!

\- Кто-то снова отлынивает от работы, да, менталист? – со смешком отреагировал Сенку, отвлекаясь и переводя взгляд на подошедшего парня. Очередной порыв ветра заставил поёжиться, и Ишигами потёр озябшую кожу ладонью.

\- Нет, - с хитрым прищуром возразил Ген, драматично вскинув руки, - сдерживать безумие трудоголизма и не позволить тебе свалиться с ног – тоже часть моей работы. Так что рабочий день ещё не окончен, как видишь!

С Геном всегда было так: туманные речи, едва ли являющиеся чем-то бóльшим, нежели игрой на публику. Но Сенку знал, что за каждой небрежно выглядящей фразой менталист всегда скрывал значимые вещи, а за каждым действием – истинные чувства, которые даже лжец высокого уровня не смел порочить пустыми словами.

Ишигами вновь потёр кожу предплечья, пытаясь стряхнуть нагнанные ветром мурашки. Ген тепло прикрыл глаза, в два шага оказываясь рядом и, оперируя лишь ловкостью рук, накинул на плечи Сенку своё хаори.

\- Чт-, - опешил на мгновение учёный, - это что за фокусы, менталист?

\- Это магическое перемещение предмета, - губы расползлись в ехидной улыбке, а кисти рук имитировали исчезновение.

\- Ты мог бы просто принести плед, - снисходительно хмыкнув, Сенку плотнее натянул на плечи хаори, не упуская возможности разглядеть тайники, тщательно смастерённые Геном.

\- Бегать дважды? Нет, увольте, - пропел менталист, пряча руки в рукавах юката и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. – Зато это уже нагретое, не будь таким переборчивым, Сенку-чан! Никакой благодарности в этом доме!

Пока Ген наиграно хныкал и сетовал на холодное отношение, Ишигами улавливал цветочный аромат, пытаясь различить, но безуспешно. Театрально негодуя, Асагири начал удаляться в сторону тёплого дома, бросив напоследок шныряющему по заначкам хаори Сенку:

\- Только семечки мне оставь хотя бы!

\- Ничего не обещаю! – вскинув руку как бы на прощание, ответил учёный.

Когда спина Гена удалилась на почётное расстояние, Сенку позволил себе глубже утонуть в лиловой ткани, по-прежнему хранившей тепло её хозяина.

Наблюдательность менталиста была задана изначально, являясь как бы базовой установкой, которой тот располагал, однако ею никогда не ограничивалась столь многогранная личность, которую Сенку хотел раскрыть с головы до пят, слой за слоем. И сейчас, наблюдая за послевкусием оттенков зашедшего солнца, парень не мог отделаться от чувства, которое он и в прежнем мире едва ли позволял себе принять, – забота. Ишигами плотно сжал между пальцев ткань накидки, тут же её отпуская и мягко проводя грубыми пальцами по текстуре. Сердце тёплым импульсом разносило по телу кровь.

**II**

В мире, ограниченном самим собой, нужен кто-то извне, преобразующий действительность так, чтобы она раскрывала весь свой потенциал. Определённо, Ишигами Сенку преобразовывал всё, что представлялось возможным, и даже то, что было невозможно представить. Но едва ли он бы этого достиг, не имея надёжной опоры.

Ген внимательно следил за процессом создания очередного научного чуда из ничего, стараясь не мешать сосредоточенному учёному. Когда тот был чем-то увлечён, едва ли кто-либо мог выбить его из колеи, отвлечь или сбить с ритма. Должно быть, рассуждал Асагири, это безумно утомительно – всё время отдавать всего себя тому, что любишь; не быть уверенным до конца, что всё получится, что всё будет работать как надо. Иметь лишь надежду на то, что всё выйдет правильно. Хотя, в случае Ишигами, тот не просто надеялся – нет, он был убеждён до самого ядра своего процессора, что всё сможет. Госпожа Удача же на всё имела свои виды:

\- Чёрт, - сквозь зубы выругался Сенку, прервав размышления Гена.

Менталист пристально осмотрел работу учёного: похоже, Сенку упорно не мог найти что-то под рукой, что изрядно убавляло его запал. Окинув взглядом конструкцию, Ген понял, что две части нужно было чем-то соединить. Без лишних слов он подошёл к Ишигами, развязывая оби-дзимэ, с улыбкой про себя отмечая, какой ступор вызвало это действие у Сенку. Тот, казалось, совершенно забыл, чем был занят последние полдня.

Широкий кусок ткани, лишившись поддержки, оседал на землю, и Ген заметил, как в этот момент коротко дёрнулись напряжённые плечи Сенку, словно тот желал подхватить падающий с талии Асагири оби. Однако моментально поднял глаза на лицо Гена, продолжая удерживать части конструкции. Ген аккуратно, но накрепко связал их между собой, бросив на Сенку лукавый взгляд, парировал который Ишигами только смешком и пожатием плеч. Зафиксировав элементы и перепроверив другие части, Сенку отступил на пару шагов назад, выдыхая и оглядывая проделанную работу.

Обратив внимание на всё это время продолжающий лежать на полу оби, парни синхронно наклонились за ним, едва не стукнувшись лбами. Отсмеявшись, Сенку подобрал ткань, рассматривая.

\- Знаешь, в ближайшую вечность ты вряд получишь его назад, - Сенку поднял глаза на теплую улыбку на лице собеседника, сильнее сжимая в пальцах оби.

\- Я не буду против, - Ген протянул руку, намереваясь забрать свою вещь, по факту, обхватывая ладонью пальцы Ишигами, - но с тебя кола.

Асагири выхватил оби из рук дезориентированного Сенку, направляясь к выходу. Со смешком выдохнув, Сенку бросил вслед:

\- Не слипнется, болтолог?

\- Ничуть! – ехидно улыбнувшись, стоя в лучах солнца, ответил Ген. Ветер раздувал его хаори и юката, которые парень старательно пытался запахну̀ть; Сенку сощурил глаза, поддаваясь на мгновение нежности.

**III**

Среди весомых минусов каменного века, которые мог бы обозначить Ген, на лидирующее место стала претендовать изнашиваемость одежды. Не то, чтобы Асагири был неаккуратным и невнимательным, но со всей суетой и регулярным бегом по лесу с препятствиями целостность вещей сохранить было попросту невозможно.

Подушечками пальцев зажав ткань, парень оттянул кайму юката, разглядывая образовавшиеся в прорезях просветы.

\- Вся душа нараспашку, - горестно посетовал в пустоту Асагири, направляясь к деревенским за нитками с иглой.

Расположившись у стен лаборатории, Ген сверлил взглядом иглу, будто пытаясь её заклясть на автопилот, поэтому не заметил, как к нему выглянул светлый ум Царства Науки.

\- Что, менталист, дождался момента, когда фокусы сами по себе начали вываливаться?

\- Ах, что уж тут поделаешь! – состроив скорбное лицо, восклицал Асагири. – Эта магия слишком сильна, моя броня не в силах её сдерживать, вот и трещит по швам.

\- Да-да, - почёсывая мизинцем в ухе, ехидно усмехался Сенку. – Вот что бывает, когда все очки опыта тратишь на заклинания, вместо того, чтобы улучшить ловкость или защиту. Иди лучше помоги.

\- Прости, Сенку-чан, но сам видишь, всё из рук валится, - Ген вознёс к небу иглу, по-театральному напряжённо указывая на неё второй рукой. – Пока с этим не покончу, боюсь, не смогу ничем помочь.

\- Так в чём проблема? Взял и зашил.

\- Говоришь так, будто это так просто, да ещё и такой пугающей штукой! Ты только погляди на эти дыры, думаю, здесь даже твой научный подход бессилен, - обречённо склонил голову Ген, запуская пальцы в разорванную ткань наглядности ради.

Сенку усмехнулся, хватая парня за шиворот и затаскивая в лабораторию. Хаори трофейно оставалась в руках Ишигами, пока вытряхнутый и встревоженный Асагири умащивался на табуретке.

\- Можешь даже не прикидываться, твои манипуляции я ясно вижу, - складывая вещь и оставляя её на краю стола, методично парировал учёный.

\- А так хотелось, - состроив раздосадованное лицо, отвернулся менталист.

Лишь почувствовав, как у него из рук аккуратно забрали иглу, он удивлённо распахнул глаза и повернулся к собеседнику. Без лишних слов, Сенку взял второй табурет и уселся напротив Гена, соприкасаясь с ним коленями. Учёный протянул руку, намереваясь начать шитьё прямо так, однако Ген мгновенно среагировал, отклоняясь на табурете, едва ли сохраняя равновесие.

\- Ну чего ты? – скривившись, недоумевал Ишигами.

\- Не хочу, чтобы во мне появились какие-нибудь лишние отверстия, - нервно протараторил Ген, едва ли удерживая на весу своё тело.

Закатив глаза, Сенку протянул руку и жёстко схватил парня за ворот, поднимая и притягивая к себе. Они оказались нос к носу, тут же ощущая нарастающую неловкость, поэтому в считанные секунды синхронно отстранились. Под провисающую тишину Ген начал развязывать оби-дзимэ, распахивая юката; Сенку прерывисто переводил на него взгляд. Когда пояса были отложены в сторону, Асагири поднялся с табурета, - по худым бледным рукам прошелестела ткань, в следующую секунду оказываясь протянутой учёному. Тот безмолвно взял её, аккуратно складывая на коленях, ещё несколько секунд позволив себе рассматривать менталиста: без юката, в одном обтягивающем жилете он выглядел изящным, стройным и совершенно непривычно маленьким, хоть они с Сенку были примерно одной комплекции. Было ли это по причине желания выглядеть внушительнее, или же из чувства комфорта, или потакания своей любви к тайнам и фокусам, но Асагири Ген скрывал уж слишком много себя под весом реквизита.

Взявшись за иглу, Сенку принялся штопать разделённые края ткани, больше не поднимая глаза на парня напротив, чьё внимание теперь безраздельно было приковано к рукам учёного: мазолистые и огрубевшие, израненные пробами и ошибками, крепкие, но, тем не менее, ловко управлявшиеся с предоставленным инструментом. Он бережно и заботливо переходил от стежка к стежку, стараясь как можно плотнее зафиксировать края. Совсем не похоже на работу Юзурихи – точную, быструю, с выверенными на протяжении стольких лет движениями; и всё же Ген не в силах спрятать восхищённый блеск своих глаз.

Когда Ишигами закончил и вернул юката, Ген принялся осматривать работу, отмечая:

\- Сенку-чан, ты прямо мастер на все руки, как в тебе всё это помещается, ума не приложу!

\- Да хорош заливать, ты сам прекрасно видишь, что едва ли моё шитьё можно посчитать хорошим, - криво усмехнувшись, сложил руки на груди Сенку.

\- И всё же, спасибо тебе, - пропел Асагири, направляясь размеренным шагом в сторону выхода, - теперь не стыдно в люди выйти. Сенку-чан, ты мой герой! Пойду верну иглу!

\- Да-да, - прочищая мизинцем ухо, нарочно утомлённо отвечал парень, - вали давай.

И только после того, как Асагири скрылся из поля зрения, умилённо махнув рукой на прощание, Сенку сообразил, что просчитался:

\- Чёрт, заболтал меня! Я же хотел его припахать. Чёртов менталист, - повержено усмехнулся себе под нос Ишигами. Оглянувшись, он увидел на табуретке оставленный синий гиацинт.

Тем временем, прислонившись к стволу дерева, Ген прижимал руку ко шву, располагавшемуся на уровне сердца, губы покалывало от напряжения – плотно их поджав и склонив голову, Асагири прикрыл счастливое лицо рукой:

\- Кажется, я становлюсь уж слишком сентиментальным.

**IV**

Часами находиться в одном положении, склонившись над столом, утомительно, и Ген болезненно ведёт плечом, пытаясь сбросить навалившуюся за день на мышцы тяжесть, но лишь сильнее фокусируется на ней. Асагири заводит руку за голову, пытаясь самостоятельно помассировать шею, но лишь обречённо падает на табурет рядом.

\- Затекли мышцы? – из-под ресниц бросив внимательный взгляд, поинтересовался Сенку.

\- Есть немного, но не беспокойся, - излишне беззаботно отозвался Ген, - я буду в порядке, можем продолжить.

Ишигами выпрямляется, уперев одну руку в бок, а второй с нажимом проводя по мышцам между плечом и шеей. Делать вид, что всё хорошо, держаться из последних сил, казаться сильнее, чтобы придавать мотивацию окружающим, - это всё требует усилий, концентрации и безграничного энтузиазма. Удивительным образом Ген умудрялся с самого начала их знакомства выкладываться на все сто с лишним процентов, какая задачка бы ему ни выпала. Менталист мог убеждать себя и окружающих сколько угодно в своей поверхностности, скрываться за ширмой легкомысленного отношения, и подстрекать окружающих хитросплетениями речей, но одно было неизменно: Асагири Ген отдавался делу с головой. Сенку понимал, что большую часть своих сил тот направлял на самого Ишигами, пытаясь облегчить ношу учёного.

Сколько масок на себя ни надевай, а уставшее лицо никуда не исчезнет, пока не отдохнёт в меру. И при всём желании не останавливаться, при всём рвении двигаться вперёд настолько быстро, насколько позволяют законы действительности, Сенку не может не признать, что остановиться и перевести дух – необходимое условие любого долгого пути. Так же, учёный осознавал, насколько его собственная сущность и идеалы отражаются в Асагири.

Высвободив из лёгких воздух, Ишигами медленно подошёл к недоумённо наклонившему голову Гену.

\- В чём дело, Сенку-чан?

\- Реанимировать тебя будем, - злорадно и коротко отозвался парень. И пока собеседник не успел придумать ответ, Сенку зашёл сидящему за спину, опуская ладони ему на плечи. От неожиданности Ген не нашёлся с ответом, лишь шокировано оглянулся, но Ишигами повернул его голову в прежнее положение, хохотнув.

Ген затих, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям; по телу разнёсся морозный трепет чужого прикосновения. Парень коротко выдохнул, расслабляя тело, чтобы почувствовать, как в следующую секунду хаори невесомо соскальзывает вниз. За ним – по плечам сползает юката.

\- Через одежду неудобно, - как бы невзначай комментирует Сенку, обходя парня, и протягивая руки к шнуровке его жилета, медленно поддевая пальцами материал. Будто бы случайно касается фалангами линии челюсти, отчего сердце Асагири начинает позорно пропускать удары. Сенку нарочно смотрит лишь на один за другим ослабевающие перекрестия шнуровки, оголяющие светлую кожу груди, за которой так жарко и трепетно бьётся чужое сердце.

Достаточно ослабив верёвку, Сенку берётся за края воротника и медленно спускает ткань по острым плечам, останавливая у сгиба локтя, но не отнимая рук.

\- Сенку-чан?

\- Сиди спокойно, - полушёпотом выдыхает парень, снова заходя за спину сидящего, располагая свои ладони по обе стороны шеи. Сильные размеренные круговые движения вжимают большие пальцы в напряжённую кожу. Асагири прикрывает глаза, удерживая бушующее внутри смятение силой воли.

Спустя минуту, движения рук Сенку становятся всё более медленными, словно колеблющимися, пока в один момент и вовсе не замирают. Ген чувствует, как Ишигами наклоняется к его макушке и, ненадолго задержав дыхание, еле слышно протяжно выдыхает на оголённую кожу. Менталист опускает взгляд в пол, взвешивая все свои ощущения, и, едва почувствовав, как Сенку начинает отнимать от него свои руки, тут же тянется навстречу, удерживая кисть учёного. Не поворачивая головы, он тихо произносит:

\- Сидя неудобно, Сенку-чан, результата не будет.

\- В таком случае, выход здесь лишь один, - пальцы Гена согреваются о тёплую ладонь.

Ген закрывает глаза, не в силах удержать улыбку.

**V**

Кровь на руках выглядела пугающе, Сенку не хотелось фокусировать на ней своё внимание, но избежать этого было просто невозможно. Сидящий перед ним Ген старался выглядеть так, будто не произошло ничего неординарного, и это не он накануне подставился под удар вместо Сенку. Но испарина на виске и плотно прижатые к древесине пальцы с головой выдавали его состояние.

\- Идиот, - до боли сжимая порез на ноге Асагири, выругался учёный. – Я бы на десять миллиардов процентов смог бы уйти от того выпада и остаться целым.

\- Наглое враньё, Сенку-чан, - елейным голосом, словно возвышаясь, пропел Ген, даже в такой ситуации старающийся разрядить атмосферу беззаботностью. – Мы всё-таки должны поберечь тебя для осуществления великой цели – возрождения цивилизации!

Менталист активно подключил жесты к своим высокопарным речам, намереваясь нагнать драматизма, и перевести всё в бытовой разговор. В конечном счёте, выражение переживаний сердечных – явно не вопрос науки; гордость такого рационалиста до мозга костей как Ишигами Сенку просто не позволила бы ему разглагольствовать о собственных чувствах.

Перевязав рану, Сенку не вставал с колен, продолжая держать ладонь поверх повязки на бедре Асагири. Ген не спешил разрушать тишину, предполагая, что Сенку методично взвешивает что-то важное в мыслях. Ген позволил себе лишь созерцать человека перед ним: готовый идти ва-банк, ставящий на кон всё, но при этом не желающий абсолютно ничем жертвовать, - ну где ещё сыскать такого идеалиста?

Ветер проскользнул в помещение, обдавая холодным потоком неприкрытые ноги, заставляя Гена неуютно поёжиться. Заметив это, Сенку второй ладонью начал растирать озябшую кожу бедра Асагири, не отрывая взгляда от светлых уставших глаз.

\- Ты такой туголобый идиот, ещё хуже, чем болван Тайджу. Столько распинаться о том, какой ты легкомысленный, слабый и готовый в любую секунду сбежать, чтобы в итоге оказаться единственным из нас двоих, кто поступил безрассудно? Жертвовать своей жизнью – самое последнее и тупое, что от тебя можно было бы ожидать. Какого чёрта ты так сделал? Я ни за что не поверю, что из чувства сквозящего изо всех щелей альтруизма! В самом деле, я!… - голос Сенку прервался, напряжённо сведя брови, он опустил голову на голые колени Гена, продолжив тише. – Я рад, что ты жив.

Ген плотно сжал губы в тугую линию, глаза начинали жечь слёзы. Ему следовало держать свою сентиментальность под более тщательным контролем, но с этим безумным учёным весь контроль сходил на нет.

\- И почему, - всё так же не отнимая головы от чужих коленей, продолжил Ишигами, - почему каждый раз оказывается, что ты меня спасаешь?

Менталист прерывисто выдохнул удерживаемый в лёгких воздух, болезненно свёл брови, из последних сил сдерживая рвущуюся наружу нежность. Признавая поражение себе, он отнял руки от многострадальной древесины. Асагири обнял прижимающегося к нему парня, зарывая лицо в хаотичных локонах волос, выдыхая улыбку в макушку Сенку, и оставляя невесомый поцелуй. Приоткрыв глаза, Ген лукаво произнёс:

\- Кто-то же должен уравновешивать твой катастрофический уровень удачи, Сенку-чан.

**VI**

\- Кажется, сейчас я могу коснуться истинной сути вещей, - с улыбкой в поцелуй прошептал Сенку, медленно запуская пальцы под ткань фундоси Гена.

\- В истинную суть вещей ещё нужно вникнуть, - с надломом бровей улыбнулся Асагири, - но ты подобрался очень близко, мой дорогой Сенку-чан.


End file.
